


Hunter x Hunter: 5 Friends

by Strawberry_Cream14



Series: Hunter x Hunter: 5 Friends/Hunter Exam Arc [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Cream14/pseuds/Strawberry_Cream14
Summary: Shuuka Suzuno steps out from the shadow's of the great Suzuno Manor to become a Hunter, and to be free for once. During the exam, she meets Gon Freeces, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika, and Leorio Paladiknight. As the story goes on, her family and past is revealed to be far from normal.
Series: Hunter x Hunter: 5 Friends/Hunter Exam Arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827859
Kudos: 4





	Hunter x Hunter: 5 Friends

Hello! I'm Strawberry Sherbert Cream from Quotev. I moved to AO3 because....why not. Okay enough of my chit chat. Character Profile.4

Name: Shuuka Suzuno

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Height: 158cm

Weight: 48kg

Birth-day: February 4th

Eye Color: Light Purple

Hair Color: Light purple

Blood Type: A type

Zodiac: Aquarius

Status: Alive

Hunter Exam number: #402

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Hunter x Hunter Fic on AO3!


End file.
